An Angels Descender
by Pana-sule
Summary: My 2nd story: What if there was someone else who traveled with Lloyd and the others on their quest to save world. This is her story. My 2nd OC in this story. Read, enjoy and review. ON-HOLD FOR NOW sorry.(Will be updated once in a while to keep it alive. :))
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Tales of Symphonia: an Angels Descender**

**Disclaimer:** Hello everyone, you may already know me by my other story titled _Jin of Moon_. Don't worry; I'm typing it up as we speak now, even if it is taking longer than I thought. Anyway, this story is going to be on…..you guessed it! TALES OF SYMPHONIA! I love that game to death; I have over 100 hours in that game! I know it's not a lot but to me it is. This is a original story I came up with and I thought it would be great if I shared it with all of you. This is will be a mix between three Tales of games. The main story will be centered on Tales of Symphonia, but I will be mixing in some things from Tales of the Abyss and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 1 and 2. I do NOT own any of these games I just told you about, only a copy of them.

This story will be rated M for safety reasons just in case. You never know, right?

Now I will be introducing an OC of mine that you are able to create in the Radiant Mythology games. Well somewhat create, any way - Here we go!

Name: Terresia

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Hair Color: Dark Mid-night Blue. May appear to look black.

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: Light peach color

Specialty: Hymms

Weapon: Secret for now. Her weapon will make appearance sometime in the story.

Appearance: Same body-build and height as Collete. Hair length ends to the back of her knees. Her clothes are a long-sleeve white dress with the ends of the skirt and sleeves look like a flower as the under dress. The top dress is a black sleeveless dress with the skirt also looking like a flower as well. For her shoes, they look like Mikus from Vocoliod, but they have black on the bottom of the shoe and a black lining on the top of them, while the rest of it is white. Around her waist is a red ribbon tied into a bow and the ends reach her ankles. She also wears a purple neck lace ribbon on her neck.

I'm sorry if this is not a great Profile for her, but I'll try to post a drawing of her on my Devi page. So, please wait for it. Anyway I am going to start this story.

Please keep in mind that I will not officially start this until my other story is done completely.

_**Prologue**_

Little Boy: Grand Ma! Grand Ma where are you?

A young boy, around the age 8 walks through the house, looking through every room to find his Grand Mother. The last place he looks through is the kitchen then he hears a voice.

Grand Ma's Voice: I'm out in the garden!

The little boy then opens the back door and walks outside to the backyard and sees his Grand Mother sitting under the shade of a tree while reading a book. The woman looks to be in her early-twenties even though she is a Grand Mother.

Grand Ma: Come over here; spend some time with your Grand Ma. *Waves her hand to call him over to her.*

Little Boy: *Walks over to his Grand Ma and sits next to her* Grand Ma, would you tell me a story?

Grand Ma: A story? *Sees her Grand Son nod his head yes* Well, alright. What story would you like to hear?

Little Boy: Um… Could you tell me the story about how you and Grand Pa met and saved the world with your friends?

Grand Ma: *nods* Alright then, I'll tell you that story. But first you must hear this in order to understand why the others, your Grand Pa, and I sat off on that journey.

Little Boy: I understand Grand Ma.

Grand Ma: Alright then.

So then the Grand Mother and Grand Son look at the book that she was holding on her lap.

Grand Ma: Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the Goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The Goddess left the angels with this edict: _"You must wake me, for if I sleep, the world shall be destroyed."_ So the angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

Little Boy: *Looks up at her* So, the reason for the journey was to bring back the Goddess Martel and restore the worlds mana?

Grand Ma: *nods* Yes, at first that is what we thought too.

Little Boy: *Confused look* What do you mean Grand Ma?

Grand Ma: Do you know how our journey started?

Little Boy: *nods* Yeah, Grand Pa told me that part. He said to ask you for the rest of the story because you tell it better.

Grand Ma: Oh did he now. *giggles a little* Then where do you want me to start at?

Little Boy: *Thinks for a moment* When you met Lloyd for the first time! That's where Grand Pa left off at.

Grand Ma: Alright then, this is just after Lloyd was taken by the Desians back to their base in the Triet area.

**(****AN:**** From here on out, it will be the main story, ok? Just wanted to clear that up)**

***Inside the Triet Desian Base***

Lloyd: *Waking up inside a prison cell and sits up.* Ow…my head. What happened?

Young Woman's Voice: You got captured by Desians in Triet. At least that was what they said when they brought you in.

Lloyd then stands up and looks to his right and sees a young woman sitting on the bed.

Lloyd: Yeah, that's right! I hope Genis is alright.

The young woman stands up from the bed, walks over to Lloyd and pats him on the back.

Young Woman: I'm sure your friend is ok. I'm guessing that this friend of yours tricked the Desians so that he could get help.

Lloyd: *nods* Yeah, Genis would do something like that. Anyway, may I ask you something Miss?

Young Woman: Yes, what is it?

Lloyd: What's your name and how did you end up in this place?

Terresia: Well, to answer your first question, my name is Terresia and as to how I got here. Well, I was traveling to another town when some guys wearing uniforms demanded that I go with them. I manage to give them the slip, but I ran into their boss and ended up here.

Lloyd: Well, that just gave me even more of a reason to get us out of here! *Walks up to the bars*

Terresia: *Stands behind Lloyd* But, how are we going to do that?! I already tried to escape from here before.

Lloyd: *Smiles at Terresia before looking through the bars again* Don't worry Terresia, I'll think of something. Huh? *Sees two Desians talking*

Desian #1:… If so, I feel sorry for those two kids.

Desian #2: Yeah, that Lloyd kid can't possibly escape execution let alone from the base.

Lloyd/Terresia: !

A third Desian walks into the room.

Desian #3: *To the other Desians* Hey, Lord Botta's calling you.

Desian #2: Gotcha.

Lloyd: Dammit. They took my equipment, and I can't open the door with that guy there. The only thing I have on me is the Sorcerer's Ring… If I can hit the Desian with this…

Lloyd used the Sorcerer's Ring and with the right timing, he hit the Desian with the fireball from the Sorcerer's Ring. The Desian ran away from the room and the cell door opened.

Lloyd: *Walks out of the now open cell* Well, that was easy.

Terresia: *Walks out after Lloyd and stands next to him* What was that thing you used…um…What your name anyway?

Lloyd: I'll explain that later, right now we need to find my stuff and leave. And my name's Lloyd.

The two then look around the room till they find a chest with Lloyds equipment in it.

Lloyd: Found it, now let's go.

Terresia: *nods and then follows Lloyd*

After sneaking past some Desians in two rooms, Lloyd and Terresia ended up in a large room with a giant machine in the middle.

Terresia: Now what Lloyd?

Lloyd: I'm thinking, I'm thinking! Wait, someone's coming this way! *Looks around the room and spots some boxes in a corner* Over there!

Lloyd and Terresia ran behind the boxes Lloyd spotted and hid there. They heard a door opening and two Desians walked in.

Desian #1: Where are they?!

The two Desians checked around the room.

Desian #2: They weren't over there either.

Desian #1: That's strange. How could we miss them when there's only one passage?

Desian #2: Let's head back and give our report.

The Desians then try to open the door.

Desian #1: This room has a special mechanism to it. Forgot about that. *Presses a button*

Two robots then activated and moved to two different panels on the floor so the door may open.

Desian #2: This is SO annoying to go through all this trouble just to open a door.

Desian #1: Yeah well, you know how Lord Botta is. Likes to make things difficult for everyone one of us.

Desian #2: All right, let's head back.

Realizing that if the two Desians left the room Terresia and Lloyd would have to solve the puzzle to open the door again. So Terresia closed her eyes and began to sing a phrase.

Terresia: _Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

While she was singing, faint lights formed around her and took the shape of musical notes and Lily flowers in the color of light blues and purples.

Desian #1: What..the…? *Falls asleep on the floor*

Desian #2: Getting…tried.. *Falls asleep too*

Lloyd and Terresia (she opened her eyes) walk out from behind the boxes and walked through the open door and past the hallway and ended up in an even bigger room.

Lloyd: *Looks at Terresia* What was that arte you just used back there?

Terresia: It wasn't an arte I used Lloyd.

Lloyd: Then what was it?

Terresia: It's called a _'Hymm'_. My mother taught them to me when I was little.

Lloyd: So, they work like spells right?

Terresia: Kind of, but instead of saying an incantation. You sing a phrase while summoning some Mana. Not everyone can learn it.

Lloyd: ? What do you mean?

Terresia: People have forgotten how over the years. Now I'm the only one in the world that can.

Lloyd: Is that why the Desians are after you?

Terresia: Part of it, but I'll explain later. Let's finish this puzzle and get out of here.

Lloyd: Deal!

After solving that puzzle **(****AN:**** Yay GameCube Cameo!)**, they walked through the now unlocked doors only to run into more Desians.

Desian #1: What the?! How did they get out?!

Desian #2: Doesn't matter, get them!

Terresia: Ah! Lloyd!

Lloyd: This way, come on!

Lloyd and Terresia then ran down a hallway to their left ran into the nearest room and the door closed behind them.

Lloyd: Phew. That was close.

Terresia: Too close. What do we do now Lloyd?

Lloyd: I'm working on it.

?: And just who the hell are you two?!

Lloyd and Terresia turn around and see a blue haired man. The man then forms a Mana sphere in his right hand.

Lloyd: Give us your name, and we shall give you ours!

Blue-Haired Man: Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to miserable little creatures like you.

Terresia: What a coincidence. Cause we don't see a need to introduce ourselves either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is.

Blue-Haired Man: You little!...

Thinking that the man was going to hit Terresia, Lloyd moved in front of her and crossed his arms to shield his face and protect her.

Blue-Haired Man: An Exsphere! You're… Lloyd?!

Lloyd: *moves his arms away* And if I am?

Blue-Haired Man: *Looks at Lloyds face* Hmm. I see the resemblance.

Just then, they hear an alarm sounding. Lloyd then tried to attack the blue haired man with one of his swords, but the attack missed. Lloyd and Terresia then moved to the center of the room. The door then opened and more Desians came in being lead by Botta.

Botta: Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!

Lloyd: You're the Desian that attacked Isellia!

Botta: Ah, so you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!

Blue-Haired Man: Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me.

Botta: What of the Chosen and the Hymmist?

Blue-Haired Man: I'll leave that to you.

The blue-haired man then leaves through another door. After he leaves, Botta and his men then turn to Lloyd and Terresia, walking toward them. Forcing Lloyd and Terresia to walk back towards the wall behind them. Lloyd stood in front of Terresia to keep her from harm. Just then the door behind the Desians opens and four people run into the room.

Genis: Lloyd! Are you okay?

Colette: Are you all right Lloyd?

Kratos: He looks fine.

Lloyd: *surprised* You guys all came for me?

Botta: *Looks at the Chosen's group behind him* Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once.

Terresia: Be careful everyone!

(After the fight with Botta. **AN:** Yeah I'm no good at fight parts, but I'll try to write them sometimes, ok?)

Botta: Ugh… I underestimated your abilities.

Botta then drops his weapon and then leaves through the same door as the blue-haired man did before the fight. Raine then walks to where the weapon is and picks it up.

Raine: Isn't this a…

Lloyd: *Looks at Raine* Professor!

Raine: Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened. *Looks at Genis* I apologize for the trouble he's caused you.

Lloyd: No, I'm the one that dragged him into it. I'm sorry Professor.

Kratos: Save the chit chat for later. We shouldn't stay here long.

Raine: You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go.

Genis: *Looks at Terresia* You too Miss.

Terresia: *nods* Ok, thank you.

The six of them made their way through the base and exited it.

***Outside of the Base***

Lloyd: Noishe! You came, too?

Noishe: *Whine*

Raine: I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon… Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?

Kratos: It would seem so.

Lloyd: *Looks at Kratos* Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere, too.

Kratos: …So you noticed.

Lloyd: Well, duh. It's not that hard to miss.

Terresia: Um, what are Exspheres exactly and what did that Botta guy mean about the Chosen?

Kratos: *Looks at Terresia* It will take a while to explain everything. We can talk about it when we reach Triet.

Terresia: Ok.

Lloyd: Yeah, Noishe! Let's go back now!

**XxXxXxX**

And this marks the start of a new story. What will happen now, now that they rescued Lloyd and his new friend named Terresia from the Desians? Will everyone let Terresia travel with them or not?

Well, you will just have to wait till Chapter 1 is finished to find out. F.Y.I it is almost done, so there. This is the same writing style has my other story _Jin of Moon_.

How Terresia's voice is, is that her voice is the same as Fuuka's from the Persona 3 game.

And remember… I own NOTHING of the Tales of games and Persona. I DO own the character Terresia and her back story.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and hope you enjoyed it. See you in Chapter 1 of _Tales of Symphonia: an Angels Descender_.


	2. Chapter 2-Fire Seal and Assassin Attacks

**Disclaimer**: Same as in the Prologue Chapter everyone. I own NOTHING in this story. I do own the Character Terresia, her back story and this stories plot, to a point anyway. Enjoy everyone.

**Tales of Symphonia: An Angels Desender**

***Triet***

Raine: Lloyd, who is this young lady we found with you in that base? *Looks at the young girl who is standing behind Lloyd*

Lloyd: She helped me escape from the cells we were locked in before we all met up on that room.

Young Girl: *Bows to Lloyds friends* Hello everyone, my name is Terresia. It's nice to meet all of you.

Genis: That sounds like an elven name but you don't look like one.

Terresia: I'm not an elf.

Kratos: How was it that you were able to help Lloyd out of his and your own cell?

Lloyd: She used something that she calls a… What was it again? *Looks at Terresia*

Terresia: It's called a _'Hymm'_ Lloyd.

Lloyd: Yeah that's right, a _Hymm_.*Looks back at everyone* She sang something in a weird language that I never heard before and the guards fell asleep. So, I unlocked our cells and the rest you guys know.

Raine: What language was it that you used Terresia?

Terresia: It's an old language that was pasted down in my family for generations on my mothers side. It's older the Elven and Angelic language put together.

Colette: Wow, that's amazing, a language even older than the Angelic and Elven language.

Lloyd: Hey I have an idea.

Raine: And what would that be Lloyd? *Everyone looks at Lloyd*

Lloyd: Why doesn't Terresia come along with us? I mean the professor would what to ask Terresia a lot of questions and maybe she can help us on our journey.

Kratos: For once, I agree with Lloyd on this one.

Genis: I have no problems with that. What about you sis? *Looks at Raine*

Raine: Yes, that would be a good idea.

Colette: Welcome to the group Terresia!

Terresia: Thank you everyone. But, before we leave maybe it would be a good idea and stay in the Inn for the night. It's been a long day for us.

Everyone nodded in agreement to Terresias suggestion and stay the night at the Inn.

***Inside Triets Inn***

Lloyd and his group, plus Terresia, were in one of the Inns rooms. Lloyd and Genis were sitting on one of the beds, while Raine and Colette were sitting on the other. Terresia was sitting at the table across from the window and Kratos was standing next to the bed were Lloyd and Genis were. Lloyd introduced everyone and explained (but it was mostly Raine who did the explaining) why they were traveling. Lloyd was working on making a Key Crest for Raines Ex-Sphere.

Terresia: Wow. So, that's why you wanted out of that cell SO badly Lloyd. *Looks at Lloyd*

Lloyd: Yep, pretty much Terresia.

Raine: *Looks at Terresia* Terresia, may I ask you a question or two?

Terresia: *Looks from Lloyd to Raine* Sure, I don't see any problem with that. Ask away Professor Sage.

Raine: You said before that you weren't an elf, but you have an Elven name. Why is that?

Terresia: My mother was human and my father was an elf.

Lloyd: So, that would make you a half-elf?

Terresia: *shakes her head 'no'* No, I'm a full human Lloyd.

Lloyd: I don't understand what you mean.

Genis: It means that her parents aren't her REAL parents Lloyd. They are not related by blood, but they still took her in and raised her as if she was their child.

Terresia: That's right Genis. My father found me on his way home from working in the nearby town. He took me with him and my mother agreed with him to look after me till my real parents came for me.

Kratos: But they never did, did they? *Looks at Terresia*

Terresia: No, my adaptive parents took that as a sign that I as meant to be their child. Everyone in the nearby town never gave my parents and I any trouble because they too saw that as a sign.

Raine: Thank you for telling us that Terresia. Now, one last question then it's off to bed for all of us. Terresia…..answer this one to the best of your abilities, ok?

Terresia: Ok Professor Sage, I can try to answer it.

Raine: My brother and I are able to read a person's Mana signature to a certain point. What I want to know is, why does yours look like a flower?

Terresia: That flower you and Genis see is called a Yunanatte Blossom. It ties with an old story that my father would tell me when I was little.

Lloyd: What's the story about Terresia?

Colette: Yes, please tell us Terresia.

Kratos: That story will just have to wait for a later time. We still have to travel to the Fire Seal tomorrow and then to the next one after that.

Everyone agreed and then went off to bed. (Use your imagination on how the room arrangement is.)

***The next day***

Everyone and their new group member, Terresia, were gathered in front of the main entrance to Triet. The six of them were heading to the first seal that was located in the Triet Ruins.

Lloyd: So, is everyone ready to go?

Everyone: Yes.

With that, they all left Triet and headed for the Ruins located to the South West from Triet.

**(Z-Skit: Weapon? – Start)**

Lloyd: Hey Terresia, can I ask you something?

Terresia: You just did Lloyd. *smiles*

Lloyd: That's not what I meant and you know it Terresia. -_-

Terresia: *giggles* I know Lloyd. Now, what was your question?

Lloyd: What type of weapon do you use?

Terresia: Why do you want to know that Lloyd?

Lloyd: I just wanted to know and besides…..*Looks over at Kratos, who is walking next to Terresia* I think Kratos wants to know too, right?

Kratos: *Looks at Lloyd* Don't go and bring me into this. *Turns to look at Terresia* But, he is right about that.

Terresia: I'll tell you guys what my weapon is in good time, ok? Don't worry I won't hold all of you back in a fight.

Kratos: Fair enough. Now, let's get going the others are waiting for us. *Walks away*

Lloyd/Terresia: Yes sir!

** (Z-Skit Ends)**

***Triet Ruins***

Terresia: *Looks around* Hey guys. *Everyone looks at her* Noishe left.

Lloyd: Really? At a time like this, something must have scared him.

Kratos: Careful there are enemies about.

*Random Fight with three Fire Elementals* **(****AN:**** I'm no good at writing fights, sorry. Use your imagination for this. But I will try to write them.)**

Genis: Yikes, that was a close one.

Raine: Is everyone alright?

Terresia: It's all thanks to your healing artes that we are Professor Sage.

Raine: That's good. If you want Terresia, I can teach you some healing artes.

Terresia: Thank you so much Professor Sage!

Kratos: You all need to learn how to defend yourselves better. Here, this should help you. *Hands them a Self-Defence Book*

**(Colette Learned Damage Guard, Lloyd Learned Guardian, Genis/Raine Learned Force Field, Terresia Learned from Raine: First Aid and Recover and from Kratos: Barrier)**

Colette: Thank you Kratos.

All of a sudden everyone hears "Fantastic!" **(****AN****: One guess on who that is.)** Everyone looks at the ruin entrance and sees Raine there. They all walk over to where she is. **(****AN****: Like how it is in the game, but Terresia is standing next to Genis.)**

Everyone (but Raine): …? *Looks confused*

Raine: Look at this slab! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone! *Kneels down* Just as I thought, this is made out of Polycarbonate. This is wonderous! 3

Kratos: … Is she always like this?

Lloyd: * Looks at Genis* …Is she?

Genis: *Sigh* …I've been trying so hard to hide it, too.

Terresia: Um….Professor Sage?

Raine: *Looks up at Terresia* Yes, what is it?

Terresia: What is Poly-car-bon-ate? Did I say it right?

Raine: *Blinks twice* Yes, you did say it right Terresia. Come over here and I'll explain. *Terresia walked next to Raine and kneels down* Ok, you see how this slab of stone looks compared to the rest of the stone here?

Terresia: Yes. *nods*

Raine: This is Polycarbonate; it was developed during _'The Ancient War'_. Do you know why that is?

Terresia: *Thinks for 2 seconds* It was developed so that they can defend against magic, right Professor Sage?

Raine: That's correct Terresia. Hmm? *Stands up and walks to the pedestal, that is next to the ruin entrance* This depression reads…"Oracle Stone." Colette place your hand here.

Colette: It should reveal the entrance if I do? *Raine nods* Ok Professor Sage.

Lloyd: Really?

Raine: Yes, this stone was designed to identify the Chosen because of the magic that was enchanted into it.

Terresia: To protect what is inside the Ruins from unwanted people, right?

Kratos: Most likely.

Colette did as told from Raine and placed her hand on the Oracle Stone Pedestal. The entrance opened and revealed stairs leading down into the ruins. Terresia stood up while the door was opening.

Colette: It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!

Genis: Yes, I think we all know that already.

Lloyd: Okay! Now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!

Kratos: … I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm about this.

Terresia: *Confused look* What makes you say that?

Genis: Don't worry about it Terresia. You'll find out sooner or later.

Terresia: *nods* Ok, if you say so Genis.

***Inside the Triet Ruins***

The group made their way into the Ruins and while exploring, they ran into some monsters but they were able to beat them. (AN: The corridor looks like how it does in the anime.) A little later and the group came across three hallways.

Lloyd: So, which way do we go now guys?

Genis: Any of these could lead us to the Altar or a dead end.

Terresia: We keep going forward.

Everyone looks at Terresia and wonders why she said that.

Colette: Forward?

Terresia: *nods* Yeah, there's a high amounts of Mana in that direction. That should be where the Altar that Colette needs to go, right?

Raine: Yes, that is correct, but Terresia, how did you know about the Mana levels here?

Terresia: For as long as I can remember my body has been hyper-sensitive to Mana in the surrounding area. If there is too much Mana in one place, the Mana in my body gets overloaded and then I become sick. So, I try to stay away from places like that.

Genis: But Terresia, if that's the case you shouldn't be here in the ruins with us. You could get hurt or sick.

Terresia: That only happens when the Mana levels spike too high suddenly. But when it's like this, my body gets use to it over time so that whenever I come back to the same place it's no longer a problem.

Raine: Thank you for telling us that Terresia. Whenever a situation like that happens be sure to tell us right away, alright?

Terresia: I will Professor Sage, I promise.

Kratos: Now that we know where to go, let us continue to the Altar. Terresia, be sure to lead us to it.

Terresia: Alright, there are some more monsters in here but they are nowhere near the Altar. We'll take the safest and fastest route to it.

The group then made their way through the ruins while avoiding the monsters. Then they came to a dead end.

Terresia: Well, this is here the Altar is supposed be. *Gets a confused look on her face*

Lloyd: *Looks at the floor* Hey, look! This thing is just like the one in the Oracle Tower! *Points at the transporter* If we use this, we can get to the Altar.

Genis: Let's go then.

They each walk on the transporter one at a time and reappear in the Altar room.

Raine: This place was also built with Magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!

The group walked towards the Altar when red lights started to appear and flew up towards the ceiling from the Altar.

Genis: Ahh! What the..?!

Terresia: Something's coming!

Then a monstrous figure appeared and started to attack them. **(****AN:**** Yeah skipping this fight too, sorry) **Once the fight was finished, steam then came out of the Altar and part of it came up. A pillar of yellow light appeared and a red orb of mana took its place. The Altar then went back to its original state. Then they all heard a mans voice.

Mans Voice: You, Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the Altar.

Colette:…Yes, my lord. *Walks up towards the Altar and begins to pray* Oh Goddess Martel, great nurturer and protector of the earth, grant me thy strength!

The red orb of mana then slowly disappears and there was a flash of light. Once the light was gone, the group looked up and a man with white angel wings and wearing green priest clothes.

Remiel: Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well.

Colette: Thank you…Fa..ther.

Remiel: The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been unlocked. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels.

Colette: Thank you, my lord.

A red sphere of light appeared in front of Colette and flew in to her Cruxis Crystal. Then in a flash of light, pinkish-purple fairy-like wings appeared on her back. She then hovered a few feet of the ground. They all look back up at Remiel.

Remiel: The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure.

Colette: I humbly accept this trail.

Remiel: The next seal lies far to the east across the sea. Go to the next Altar and offer your prayers there.

Colette: Yes. Lord Remiel.

Remiel: I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter.

Remiel then transformed into an orb of light and disappeared, only to leave behind some feathers. Colette then floated back onto the ground.

Lloyd: Colette…has wings.

Genis: Wow!

Colette: Uh-huh, and look, I can put them away too. *Her wings disappear*

Genis: Oh wow! That's so cool!

Colette: Here, look look!

Colette's wings then reappeared and they started to flap rapidly. While that was going on, Lloyd and the others started talking.

Lloyd: He said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail a ship! Haha, I can't wait!

Raine: A ship…Hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now.

Terresia: There are, or at least there should be from the when I came to this area a few months ago from Plamacoasta.

Kratos: At any rate, we should head to the coast to see what we can find.

Lloyd: *Looks over at Colette and Genis* Okay you two, we get it already. We have to go.

Colette/Genis: Okay.

**(Colette Learned Angel Feathers)**

They then made their way through the ruins till they finally made it outside. As they were leaving the ruin entrance, Terresia noticed that Colette was walking slower than before and was starting to collapse. Terresia was able to catch Colette before she hit the ground.

Lloyd/Genis/Raine: …!

Lloyd and Genis ran up to the girls.

Lloyd: Colette are you okay?!

Colette: I'm..fine..thank you Terresia.

Terresia: No problem Colette besides, you don't look fine at all! *Helps Colette lean on her for support*

Genis: Yeah, she's right! Your face is completely white!

Raine: *Walks up to Colette* Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in town immediately.

Kratos: Wait, it's best not to move her.

Lloyd: Why?

Kratos: *Walks over to the others and stands next to Terresia* Remember the angels words? He said the angel transformation process requires Colette to overcome a trail.

Terresia: Then lets camp out tonight and then travel back to town in the morning.

Colette: I'm sorry to cause so much trouble everyone…

Lloyd: Stop apologizing all the time, you dork! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel.

Colette: *sigh* You're right…I'm sorry.

Lloyd: *sigh* Well, anyway, lets go with Terresias idea and set up camp before it gets dark.

And with that, they all traveled a few minutes away from the Ruins and set up camp. A few minutes later, it was dark out and they were all sitting around the camp fire eating dinner.

Lloyd: ! Wow this is really great! Did you make this Genis?

Genis: *Shakes his head 'no'* Nope. It was Terresia who made dinner.

Lloyd: *Looks at Terresia* Wow, really?! This is awesome!

Terresia: *blushes* It's no big deal, it's just something that was easy to make. *Looks over at Colette* Do you want any more soup Colette?

Colette: No, I'm fine. Just getting a little sleepy, so I'll just go to sleep now. *lays down on her bedroll and falls asleep*

Genis: Hey Terresia. Do you know any songs? I mean ones that you don't use for your Hymms.

Raine: That's a good idea Genis, if you don't mind Terresia.

Terresia: Yeah I know some. *Thinks for a bit* Ah, I know one that you guys might like. My mother would sing this to me at night when I couldn't sleep when I was little.

Terresia was then quiet for a few minutes with her eyes closed. Because of the light from the camp fire, it looked like she was in a deep and peaceful sleep. Then she had a smile on her face and began to sing.

_Shimmering so bright_

_Guiding light, divine_

_Flow along the sea of fading stardust_

_Reminisce the touch_

_Over the hands you still clutch_

_We'll belong lost in the past, left to emancipate_

_We pray among the clouds, in the pitch blackness of night_

_Our voices ascend to the stars_

_There's will to overcome_

_Though we will stumble and fall_

_In this serenity… Eternity…_

_We ask the starry_

_The reason to keep on our cruise_

_Why we suffer and struggle till end_

_Tough the darkness may prevail_

_Alighted heart shall avail_

_In this serenity…Eternally…_

Once the last note was finished, Terresia opened her eyes and saw that Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine were fast asleep. She then felt something and saw that it was Noishe lying behind her. Terresia then smiled and scratched behind his ears and then she heard soft clapping, so she then looked to see where it was coming from to see that it was Kratos clapping.

Terresia: *blushes* It wasn't that good for it to have applause Kratos. But…I'm glad you liked it.

Kratos: Your welcome…Your mother taught you that song?

Terresia: *nods and looks at the fire* Yes, my father taught it to her and then I learned it from her. *yawns alittle*

Kratos: You better get some sleep, we'll be traveling back to town for supplies and then for Plamacoasta.

Terresia nods and lies back so that she is close to Noishe and falls fast asleep. A few minutes later, Kratos then stands and walks to Terresia and covers her with a blanket before returning to his previous spot to continue with the night watch.

***The next Day***

The group woke up and made their way to town after picking up camp. They made sure to double check their supplies and made sure that Colette was feeling well to travel.

Lloyd: So, how do we get to Plamacoasta anyway?

Terresia: Lloyd. *He looks at her* You're a baka.

Genis: A what? What does that mean?

Terresia: I'll tell you guys some other time. Well, to answer your question Lloyd we need to travel through the Ossa Trail and then travel by boat at the fishing port town called Izoold. *She explained all this while pointing to said locations on a map*

Genis: You been to Plamacoasta before?

Terresia: Yeah, I have been there before, but that was a few months ago. Anyway, lets get going those seals aren't just going to drop down in front of us.

They all agreed and made their way out of Triet and traveled their next dictation.

***Ossa Trail***

The group had just entered the Ossa Mountain Trail when all of a sudden they heard a voice.

Womans Voice: Stop!

Everyone: …!

They looked to a cliff that was above them and saw a young woman in strange clothing.

Lloyd: What?

Colette: Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd? Terresia?

Lloyd: Not that I'm aware of.

Terresia: Nope, never met her before.

The strange woman then jumped down from the cliff, landing on her feet and looked at the group one person at a time.

Strange Woman: …Is the Chosen of Mana among you?

Colette: Oh, that's me.

Strange Woman: *looks at Colette* …Prepare to die!

The strange woman then ran at Colette. Lloyd ran forward in order to stop the woman. But, Colette fell backwards and tripped a switch, which opened a trap door and the woman fell into it.

Lloyd/Genis/Raine: uh-oh.

Kratos: …

Terresia: …Wow, that looked like it hurt a lot.

Colette: *stood back up and walked next to the trap door* Oh, no! What should I do? I did it again…

Raine: You don't need to worry about it. If she had not fallen in you might have been killed.

Colette: Your right Professor. But still…

Lloyd: Don't worry about it. It looks like she's an enemy.

Colette: I hope she's okay.

Genis: *walks next to Colette and kneels down next to the trap door* Even if assuming her weight to be 45kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal.

(AN: What Genis just said is straight from the game. Just letting you all know that.)

Lloyd: ? Gravity…Constant? I don't understand what you just said, but she's alive, right?

Genis: *nods* Yeah, probably.

Lloyd: Still…Standing on top of a trap door like that and all, she's got some bad luck.

Raine: It's not a trap door. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path.

Kratos and Terresia walk alittle in front of the group.

Kratos: …We should get moving.

Lloyd: *Looks at Kratos* Hey! Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?

Kratos: She'll come after us on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger.

Terresia: Yeah, I agree with Kratos, and besides, if we go back the Desians at that Base will be after us.

Lloyd: You do have a good point about that.

And so, the group traveled through the mountain trail. A long the way they came across a small cliff where there was a tree and four benches around a fire pit.

Raine: Let's rest here for a few minutes before going the rest of the way.

They all agreed and sat down on the benches. Lloyd and Colette sat next to each other, across from them was Raine and Genis. Kratos sat in between the two groups and Terresia sat across from him.

Genis: Hey Terresia, do you mind if I ask you a question about something?

Terresia:*Shakes her head 'no' and smiles* I don't mind at all Genis. Ask away.

Genis: Why are the Desians after you? I can understand them being after Lloyd and Colette, but why you?

Terresia: Straight to the point, huh Genis? I'm not really sure myself, but before they brought Lloyd to the same cell I was in, I overheard some of them talking.

Raine: What did they say?

Terresia: They were going to use me to locate the Chosen of Mana, so that they can kill her.

Kratos: By using your ability to sense and locate large amounts of Mana. That does explain things, thank you for telling us this.

Terresia: I don't mind telling you guys this, after all… *she looks at each one of them* I think of you as my friends and I'm happy to help you all on your journey.

Colette: And we're happy to have you along with us Terresia.

Genis: Colette's right, besides if it wasn't for your help, Lloyd would still be in that Desian Base.

Lloyd: Well then, the majority wins. You're staying with us Terresia.

Raine: As a teacher, I can't let even one of my students fail to learn the wonders of the world and its history.

Terresia: Thank you so much everyone. I'll try and not get in your way. *Stands up and dusts off her dress* Well, let's get going to the next town so we can find a boat!

Lloyd/Colette/Genis: Yeah!

With that they continued to make their way down the trail. Once they neared the end of the trail, Terresia, who was at the back of the group stopped suddenly.

Kratos: Hm? *turns around and faces her* What is it?

Terresia: I heard someone say 'Wait'. It sounded like it came from that wooden door leading into the Mines that Professor Sage mentioned before.

Just then, the wooden door fell forward and hit the ground. There stood the strange woman covered in dirt from the Mines.

Lloyd: Wow Terresia, you were right!

Genis: I just can't believe she caught up with us.

Colette: Oh, thank goodness!

Strange Woman: *She takes a defensive stance* D…don't move!

Raine: A wise decision.

Strange Woman: …I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!

As the strange woman ran forward to fight Lloyd and the others, another figure appeared behind her. **(****AN:**** It's the Guardian-Wind that Sheena has **the** first time you fight her in the game.) **As the fight went on, Lloyd and Kratos were fighting the "Clumsy Assassin", Colette and Genis were fighting the Guardian, while Raine and Terresia were healing everyone when they needed it.

After Kratos and Lloyd defeated the woman they heard a scream.

Colette: Oh-no, Genis! *runs to where Genis fell and tries to help him up* Here, let me help.

Genis: Thanks Colette.

Lloyd: Genis! Colette! Watch out!

Genis/Colette: Huh? *looks in front of themselves*

Genis and Colette see the monster looming over them about to strike, when suddenly it was slammed against the mountain wall. It then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Everyone then looks at who was the one responsible for hitting the monster.

What they see shocks and mazes them; there stood Terresia holding in her hands was a weapon that was two times bigger than she was.

Terresia: *looks at Genis and Colette* Hey, are you two ok?

Colette: Oh yes, we're ok Terresia!

Terresia: That's good to hear! *looks over at the woman* You are one very persistent person, aren't you?

Strange Woman: Ugh… *slowly stands up* Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!

The woman assassin then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lloyd and Kratos walk back to the rest of the group.

Lloyd: Why are people trying to kill us!?

Kratos: …There are always those that reject salvation.

Genis: Maybe she's a Desian.

Kratos: Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have to know.

Raine: *whispering to herself* Those clothes…

Lloyd: *looks at Raine* Professor, something wrong?

Raine:…No. it's nothing, let's go.

Lloyd: Yeah. Anyway, let's go look for a place where we can get a ship.

Genis: By the way, Terresia?

Terresia: Yes Genis, what is it?

Genis: Where did that weapon come from and what is it?

Terresia: You mean this? *she leans the weapon on her shoulder* It's my weapon silly! It was here with me the whole time.

**(****AN:**** like in some anime when they do that with their swords) **

Lloyd: But I never saw it, even when we first met.

Terresia: That's because it looked like this Lloyd. *her weapon then started to change its shape. When it was done changing, it looked like a flat disc* When I'm not using it, it takes the shape of a charm. It's called a 'Scythe'. *Terresia then hooks the charm to her red ribbon that was tied around her waist* Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier about it.

Colette: It's ok, you had your reasons.

Lloyd: Well, now I have my answer to that question I asked you before.

Terresia: You're right. Anyway, I'll answer more of your questions later. Right now, I think it would be better if we go to the next town, which is called Izoold since you forgot Lloyd.

Lloyd: Hey!

Kratos: Then we have a deal. Now, let's us be on our way.

Everyone agreed and made their way off the Ossa Trail and traveled to the port town Izoold.

***The Port Town of Izoold***

Terresia: Welcome to the Port Town of Izoold. We can take a boat ride from here to Plamacoasta, it'll take about a day and a half to get there.

Genis: But when is the next ship that goes there?

Terresia: I can talk to the guy in charge of the shipping boats and see when it is. He owes me a favor and he might help us if I explain about the whole Chosen of Mana thing.

Raine: Alright then, we'll meet back at the Inn later.

So they all went their separate ways, sometime later Terresia walked to the Inn and found the others sitting at the table that was next to a nearby window. Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine were talking about something, while Kratos was checking on their equipment at another table. Terresia walks over to the others and sees that the four of them have books open.

Terresia: Hey guys I'm back…. What are you reading?

Raine: I'm trying to see if I can figure out where the other Seals could be. While these three finish the work I gave them.

Lloyd: But Professor Sage, why do we have to do this? We're on a journey.

Raine: That is precisely why I gave you this work. Now keep trying Lloyd, you'll get it.

Lloyd nodded his head and looked down at the book in front of him. He and Genis would talk about the work while Colette was reading. Terresia then walked and stood behind Colette.

Terresia: Hey Colette, do you mind if I braid your hair?

Colette: Sure I don't mind. But why?

Terresia: I braid my hair before turning in for the night and it helps prevent getting knots.

Colette nods and continues to read her book while Terresia begins to braid her (Colette's) hair. A few minutes past in silence with the low sound of pages turning. Once Terresia was done braiding Colettes hair, she walked to a nearby bed and sat on it. Terresia then began to braid her own hair into two braids.

Terresia: Well, I was able to find out when the next boat leaves for Plamacoasta.

Kratos: When would that be? *He finished checking the equipment*

Terresia: It will be here tomorrow morning, but it won't leave until they're done re-stocking supplies. So, it would leave at noon. I talked to the guy in-charge and he said that we can broad the ship while they're re-stocking.

Kratos: Then we'll wait till tomorrow.

They all said their agreements and just talked about random stuff. When night came, they all each picked a bed and fell asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Terresia joined Lloyd and the others on their journey of World Regeneration, they encountered a woman assassin, and learned why the Desians are after Terresia. Stay tuned for the next chapter when they arrive in Plamacoasta to look for clues on the where abouts of the next Seals. _

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry that I took so long writing this, but good news everyone, I'm working on the next part right now and get ready for A LOT of crazy things to happen. Hope you all like this chapter. Have a nice day/night everyone!

P.S. – Yes, Terresia's weapon is a scythe, I thought it would be cool.


End file.
